The DA Missions
by julielal
Summary: traduction de deux OS de Nonjon. L'Ordre du Phénix ne parvenant pas à stopper les plans maléfiques de Voldemort et sa bande de chenapans, Harry et l'AD décident de s'en charger eux-mêmes. Pauvre, pauvre Voldemort... humour scato mais poilant, pas de slash
1. Agent Popo

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter est à JKR, la fic est à Nonjon, et moi je n'ai rien du tout. Maintenant je vais aller pleurer.

_Note de l'auteur_: Ce one-shot est très… nonjonesque. Vous êtes prévenus. J'ai l'impression que je devrais commencer par m'excuser, mais je ne regrette pas vraiment.

_Note de la traductrice_: Bien, mes petits, si par le plus grands des hasard l'humour scato vous chiffonne très fort, je vous suggère de faire demi-tour. Si vous êtes prêts à tenter quand même, et bien ma foi je vous en félicite, et je vous encourage à l'aide d'une fourche à laisser une review.

Par ailleurs, cette fic à un compagnon, The DA Missions: Agent Furry Fury, qui est en cours de traduction en ce moment même, et qui viendra sous peu rejoindre sa copine.

Et pour les anglicistes, navrée mais il y avait tellement de jeux de mots compactés en un dans le 'Toots' que j'ai dû en laisser tomber la majorité si je tenais à ne pas m'arracher tous les cheveux. Et puis de toute façon, aucun français ne sait ce qu'est un Tootsie roll alors bon...

**THE DA MISSIONS: AGENT TOOTS, par Nonjon  
**

* * *

**LES MISSIONS DE L'AD: AGENT POPO**

"Vous interrompez une réunion de la plus haute importance !"

"Vraiment ?" s'exclama Harry avec une surprise feinte. "Désolé. On m'avait laissé penser que c'était une réunion de l'Ordre."

"Je vous demande pardon ?" dit Minerva, choquée par le manque de respect que Harry montrait envers l'Ordre.

"Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de l'Ordre, professeur ?" demanda Luna avec curiosité. "Vous savez, cette petit association de surveillance qui, pour autant que je puisse dire, passe la majorité de son temps à espionner des écoliers."

"Quoi ?" siffla Rogue.

"Cela dit, si vous comptez les attaques de détraqueurs," se dit Ron à haute voix. "Même ça ils n'arrivent pas vraiment à le faire correctement."

"Sale petit insolent !"

"Nous en avons plus qu'assez de voir que rien ne se fait," répondit Hermione, qui était apparemment la personne la plus rationnelle de toute la pièce. "Il est grand temps que nous travaillions de concert à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Mais vous n'êtes que des enfants !" hurla Molly d'une voix pleine d'amour.

"Il me semble qu'on est tout aussi compétents que vous quand il s'agit de rester là à rien faire." dit Neville avec plus de confiance qu'aucun de ses professeurs n'aurait crue possible. "Hé ! On _a_ appris quelque chose de Binns."

"Nous sommes ici pour vous donnez une chance, pour voir si vous pouvez prouver votre utilité." les informa Harry.

"Et pourquoi on voudrait vous prouver quoi que ce soit ?" demanda Maugrey avec curiosité. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez à nous offrir ?"

"C'est drôle," répondit Ron. "Je croyais qu'on était là pour vaincre Voldemort. Alors, Maugrey ? Vous avez planqué un autre Elu dans votre poche au cas où ?"

"Hmpf." répondit le vieil auror grincheux en jetant un regard noir de son bon œil.

"Je connais la valeur de mon équipe," dit Harry avec fermeté. "Mais si vous voulez des garanties, vous n'avez qu'à nous refiler une mission."

"Alors c'est ça la question ?" demanda Albus. "Vous voulez former une Ordre Junior ?"

Harry eut un mouvement de tête exaspéré. "Pour tout dire, on est curieux de savoir si l'Ordre a ce qu'il faut pour former l'AD Junior."

"Comment osez-vous !" cracha Rogue.

"Comment osez-vous vous-même, monsieur !" répliqua Luna avec encore plus de hargne.

Rogue la fixa et cilla sous le coup de la confusion et de l'incertitude.

"Albus," insista Molly. "Vous ne pouvez pas autoriser ça à continuer."

"Très bien," Albus décida que tourner Harry encore plus contre lui était la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire. "Vous ne devez mettre personne en danger et interdiction d'enfreindre le règles de l'école, mais j'aimerais voir si vous êtes capables de rassembler discrètement des informations sur les enfants de Mangemorts reconnus."

"Oh, je vous en prie," Harry leva les yeux au plafond. "D'accord, si vous ne voulez pas nous proposer quelque chose qui ne soit pas une perte de temps on va se trouver notre propre mission. Je sais que la réunion de l'AD Junior de la semaine prochaine est annulée, alors si on se retrouvait dans deux semaines pour un débriefing de notre brillant succès dans deux semaines, ça vous va ?"

"Ca s'appelle l'Ordre du Phénix !" insista Emmeline Vance.

"Comment vous êtes au courant de nos réunions hebdomadaires ? Et comment vous savez que la prochaine est annulée ?" demanda Kingsley avec curiosité.

Harry eut un sourire machiavélique. "Vous ne trouvez pas ça évident ? J'ai un espion au sein de l'AD Junior." Harry se tourna vers Fred et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

Il n'était pas dans le caractère d'Albus de battre en retraite, aussi répliqua t-il: "Et moi j'ai un espion au sein de l'AD." Il se tourna vers George et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

"Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que votre espion n'est pas un agent double loyal à l'AD ?" demanda Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à George.

"Pour les mêmes raisons pour lesquelles tu fais confiance à ton propre espion, j'imagine." suggéra Albus.

"A lui aussi t'as prêté serment sur tes testicules ?" demanda Harry à George, incrédule. Ce dernier fit non de la tête avec ferveur.

"Oh," dit Albus sous le coup de la surprise.

"Ouais… Nous on a un espion dans les Mangemorts," contra Tonks, peu désireuse de faire partie du club le moins cool.

"Et nous on a un espion dans la tête de Voldemort," répliqua Ginny.

"Mince," marmonna Tonks d'un ton défait.

"Maintenant, si vous permettez," dit Albus en hochant la tête pour leur signifier leur congé. "Nous avons une réunion à terminer."

Harry croisa le regard du reste de son équipe et fit un brusque signe de tête en direction de la sortie. Il se retourna pour faire face à tous les membres de l'Ordre et ordonna "Poursuivez," avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

* * *

"Ca fait deux semaines, Albus," annonça Mineva au début de la réunion. "Est-ce que vous savez que Harry et l'AD ont fabriqué ?"

Le directeur haussa les épaules. "Que je sache il n'a quitté l'école qu'une seule fois, hier, pour la visite de Pré-au-Lard. Sévérus, avez-vous remarqué quoi que ce soit ?"

"Oui," Rogue hocha la tête. "Mais j'hésite à le dire…"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Que suspectez-vous ?"

"J'ai observé Potter de bien plus près qu'un professeur n'a le droit de le faire légalement parlant et, et bien…" Rogue marqua une pause avant de continuer. "Je ne veux pas avoir l'air gay ou quoi que ce soit, mais je crois que Potter fait de la muscu."

"Excusez-moi ?" demanda Minerva en fixant son collègue d'un regard choqué.

"Son popotin est tellement ferme qu'on pourrait faire rebondir un Gallion dessus. Oh, et tant que j'y pense, mille points pour Gryffondor pour avoir supporté mon attitude ignorante, immature et bigote."

Albus poussa un soupir et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains. "Harry…"

"_Professeur_ Harry, petit insolent !" dit Rogue avant de s'interrompre. "Euh… J'ai fait une boulette là, non ?" Il faisait la grimace et arborait un sourire contrit. Il sentit le Polynectar cesser de faire effet alors que son corps reprenait sa forme habituelle de Harry Potter. "Bon, ben tant pis."

Harry parcourut du regard les visages stupéfaits autour de lui. "Alors, comment ça se passe pour l'AD Junior ?"

"Harry, où est le professeur Rogue ?" demanda Albus avec réticence.

Harry haussa les épaules. "Toujours à genoux devant son autre maître ? Je sais qu'il a été appelé il n'y a pas très longtemps."

"Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il a été appelé ?" demanda Albus sans être très sûr de savoir s'il voulait vraiment une réponse.

Harry hocha la tête. "Je pourrais probablement deviner, mais je ne suis pas sûr et certain."

"Tu n'invites pas le reste de ton escouade à s'incruster cette fois ?" demanda Albus après s'être tourné pour observer Harry.

"Pour être honnête, je ne voulais pas qu'ils gâchent leur temps pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial. Ils étaient dans une partie de kamoulox assez endiablée quand je suis parti," admit Harry. "Mais mon Officier en Chef du Contre-espionnage est en train de monter les marches en ce moment même."

"Commandant Suprême," salua solennellement Luna.

"Agent Popo," répondit Harry alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui.

Luna vit qu'il ne restait plus de chaises libres et vint se percher sur les genoux de Harry. Elle renifla deux fois et se tourna vers lui. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu sens le vomi carbonisé ?"

"J'ai pris du Polynectar pour ressembler à Rogue," expliqua t-il.

Luna hocha la tête. "Et tu as pensé à utiliser son après-rasage. Ingénieux."

Albus vit un certain nombre de membres de l'ordre réprimer des ricanements, et se dit qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette réunion. "Nous avons beaucoup à faire ce soir, Harry. S'il y a quelque chose que tu désires partager avec nous, je te prierais d'être bref afin que nous puissions passer à autre chose."

"Sévère, mais juste," dit Harry en ignorant la façon dont Luna vérifiait si ses cheveux n'étaient pas gras. "Sachant que la seule mission que vous nous aviez suggéré aurait été un gâchis total de nos talents, nous avons décidé nous en assigner une nous-mêmes. Comme on ne savait pas quels étaient vos plans, on avait besoin d'être sûrs que ça ne se télescoperait pas avec ce que vous vouliez faire."

"Je t'en prie, dis-moi que vous n'avez enfreint aucune loi et que personne n'a été blessé," dit Albus d'un ton suppliant.

"Le Polynectar est soumis à des restrictions," marmonna Tonks tout en sachant que tout le monde s'en fichait.

"Nous avons éliminé tous les bons plans et nous en sommes tenus aux objectifs qui représentaient le moins de danger," expliqua Harry.

"Merlin soit béni," murmura Minerva dans sa barbe, mise de plus en plus mal à l'aise par l'habitude que Luna avait de regarder fixement au-dessus de la tête des gens.

"En fin de compte, on s'est dit que le plus simple serait de convaincre Voldemort d'abandonner sa quête d'immortalité."

Kingsley avala de travers la gorgée d'eau qu'il était en train de boire et commença à s'étouffer. "C'était ça le plus simple ?"

"Doux Jésus," soupira Albus, qui avait sérieusement peur de ce que l'AD avait bien pu faire.

"Vous n'avez pas l'impression que vous visiez un peu haut ?" demanda Arthur d'une voix faible.

Luna haussa les épaules. "Nous craignions de rendre l'AD Junior jalouse si nous restions là à observer sans rien faire."

"Qu'avons-nous fait pour que vous ayez si peu de respect pour nous ?" demanda Albus en jetant un regard mélancolique à Luna et Harry.

"Je crois que le souci c'est plutôt ce que vous n'avez pas fait," répondit Harry. "Parce qu'autant que je sache vous n'avez pas fait grand-chose. Nous au moins on a réussi à persuader Voldemort d'accepter sa mortalité."

"Vous y êtes parvenus ?" demanda Arthur, surpris.

Harry et Luna eurent une conversation visuelle silencieuse.

"Monsieur le Directeur !" Rogue déboula dans la pièce. "Monsieur le Directeur, vous n'allez jamais le croire !"

"Doux Jésus," répéta Dumbledore avec un grognement presque inaudible.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres," continua Rogue tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. "Il a… il a abandonné… sa quête…"

"D'immortalité ?" termina Albus à sa place avec un petit sourire triste.

"Oui," Rogue eut un brusque mouvement de surprise. "Comment vous le saviez ?"

"Harry," dit Albus en tournant le dos à son Maître des Potions. "Peut-être pourrais-tu nous expliquer ce que tu as fait ?"

Harry vit Rogue qui le fixait, ébahi, ainsi que le visage franchement curieux de Dumbledore.

Ce dernier agita une main et fit apparaître deux chaises supplémentaires, une de chaque côté de son siège. Rogue s'assit entre Albus et Minerva, et Luna quitta à regret les genoux de Harry pour s'asseoir en tailleur dans sa chaise.

"Bien. Nous avons trouvé plusieurs pistes à exploiter, et toutes impliquaient des missions en solo," expliqua Harry. "Sachant qu'on ne pouvait pas tous y aller, nous avons décidé de tirer à la courte paille."

"On fait jamais ça, nous," bouda Tonks à voix basse.

"Celle de Ron était assez pathétique," expliqua Harry. "Hermione a râlé et a refusé de participer parce que notre méthode de tirage lui posait problème. Celle de Neville était pas mal, mais j'ai été le seul assez malin pour en tirer une pliée. Cela dit, Luna ici présente a trouvé une paille qui faisait des boucles et des angles dans toutes les directions. Nous nous somme mis d'accords pour dire que la sienne était la mieux, même si Hermione s'est encore une fois abstenue puisqu'elle insistait sur le fait qu'on ne faisait pas ça comme il fallait du tout."

"Oh Merlin," grommela Kingsley à l'idée d'un groupe de gamins jouant à la guerre.

"Et donc, nous avons officiellement chargé notre Officier en Chef du Contre-espionnage numéro 003, nom de code Agent Popo, afin qu'elle mette en marche l'_Opération La Mort Est Votre Amie_."

"Albus, est-ce que vous avez du Whisky Pur-Feu ?" demanda Arthur. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait en avoir besoin.

Albus hocha la tête. "Sexie !"

Une adorable elfe de maison dans la fleur de l'âge avec un ruban sur la tête apparut. "Oui, maître Dumbledore, monsieur ?"

"Il nous faut du Whisky Pur-Feu." répondit-il.

Sexie hocha la tête, puis remarqua que Harry était présent dans la pièce. Elle lui jeta un regard nerveux avant qu'il ne lui fasse un signe de tête silencieux. Elle eut un large sourire et dit "Il arrive en courant, maître le Directeur, monsieur !"

L'elfe disparut avec un 'pop', et de grands verres à cognac pleins de whisky se matérialisèrent sur la table devant chacun des membres de l'assemblée.

Albus était légèrement alarmé par le comportement de l'elfe mais laissa glissa la question pour le moment. "Pourrais-tu nous expliquer ce qu'est l'_Opération La Mort Est Votre Amie_ ?"

"Agent Popo ?" dit Harry avec un signe de tête à Luna.

"Sécurité ?" lui demanda Luna avec curiosité.

"Considérez la classification secret défense révoquée pour la durée de la réunion de l'AD Junior," la rassura Harry.

Elle hocha la tête. "Et bien je suppose que tout commence par ma rencontre clandestine avec Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite…"

"Quoi ?" s'exclama Minerva.

"Il était là ?" demanda Albus, stupéfait.

Luna fit un signe de tête brusque vers Harry, qui se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle se retourna vers l'Ordre et fit signe de la tête que oui. "Je m'excuse. Je croyais que vous étiez un tant soit peu au courant des activités du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Oui, il est entré en contact avec le fils dominant d'Aragog, Blugog, pour passer un pacte avec les acromantules et leur faire monter la garde d'une cachette dans la Forêt."

Presque tous les membres de l'Ordre se regardèrent les uns les autres, confus et se demandant s'il y avait vraiment des acromantules dans la Forêt Interdite, et si oui pourquoi on ne les avait pas mis au courant.

"On ne peut pas laisser faire ça, Albus," déclara Minerva avec fougue. "Comment a-t-il pu se rendre aussi près de l'école ?"

Luna constata la surprise générale pendant que Harry haussait les épaules. Elle demanda avec curiosité, "Vous ne faites vraiment rien alors ? Du tout ?"

"Terminez le briefing, agent Popo," ordonna fermement Harry. "Moins on passe de temps ici, mieux on se portera."

"Compris," répondit Luna. "Bien. Sachant qui est Voldemort, nous avons lancé l_'Opération La Mort Est Votre Amie_…"

* * *

Voldemort était frustré. L'acromantule était réticent à l'idée de tuer son père pour prendre le contrôle de la colonie. Seul, seuls quatre-vingt de ses frères lui étaient loyaux. Et leur nombre n'aurait plus aucune importance si le père de la créature informait le garde-chasse de Poudlard.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait qu'il ne pouvait mettre en place aucun champ de protection significatif sans alerter Dumbledore de sa présence. La protection de l'Acromantule lui était indispensable s'il voulait sécuriser la zone sans se servir de moyens magiques, trop aisément détectables. Il se demanda brièvement si creuser un tunnel jusqu'à la Chambre des Secrets en valait la peine. Il était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il faillit bien marcher en plein dans une énorme pile de crottin de centaure.

Voldemort s'arrêta un instant pour contempler les excréments avec dégoût.

"Vous allez le manger ?"

La mage noir fit volte-face, choqué de n'avoir jamais senti une seule seconde que quelqu'un approchait.

La jeune fille blonde leva les yeux vers lui. "Je vous ai posé une question. La politesse exige que vous répondiez."

"Excusez-moi ?" demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La situation le rendait très confus, mais il n'émanait aucun danger de la jeune femme.

"Allez-vous… manger… ça ?" redemanda t-elle avec une lenteur délibérée.

Voldemort fit non de la tête sans jamais détourner les yeux d'elle. "Non. C'est tout à vous."

"Merci," dit-elle avant de prendre une poignée de déjections. Elle en recueillit un gros morceau du bout du doigt et le colla dans sa bouche. Elle avala en faisant la grimace, avant de lécher son doigt jusqu'à ce qu'il soit propre. Elle releva les yeux pour voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres la fixer avec la plus totale incrédulité. Elle lui tendit la main. "Vous êtes sûr que vous n'en voulez pas ?"

Voldemort fit lentement signe de la tête que non. "Certain."

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et dégusta un nouveau morceau. "Vous avez un peu de temps pour discuter ?"

Le sixième sens de Voldemort qui le prévenait des dangers lui dit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. "Ignorez-vous donc qui je suis ?"

Elle laissa tomber le reste des excréments et s'essuya les mains sur quelques feuilles séchées. "Vous êtes le mage noir Voldemort, c'est bien ça ?"

Voldemort se raidit en l'entendant prononcer son nom comme si c'était celui de n'importe qui. Ses grands yeux globuleux n'exprimaient aucune peur. "Vous savez qui je suis, mais vous ne me craignez pas ?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Je ne suis pas venue faire un tour ici rien que pour une pile de merde. J'espérais pouvoir vous parler."

"Qui êtes vous ?"

Elle eut un sourire. "En ce moment, on me connaît sous le nom de Luna Lovegood, même si elle est morte depuis sept ans."

"Lovegood," se répéta Voldemort. "Pourquoi connais-je ce nom ?"

"Vous avez pas tué la mère de Luna si c'est ce que vous vous demandez. C'est un accident magique qui les a eues toutes les deux, et qui a laissé Mr Lovegood horriblement confus."

"Non," répondit Voldemort. "C'était il y a peu…"

"Oh, je me souviens," dit Luna avec un sourire. "J'ai accompagné Harry Potter au département des Mystères au début de l'été passé. Vous vous êtes croisés dans l'atrium, il me semble."

"Potter !" siffla Voldemort. "Vous êtes une de ses amies."

Luna pencha la tête de côté et détourna le regard. "Je suppose." Elle se retourna vers lui et sourit. Mais je ne suis pas venue pour vous kidnapper ou vous livrer à lui. Ne vous en faites pas."

"Vous supposez ?" Voldemort se détendit, légèrement perplexe de l'entendre dire qu'elle ne lui voulait pas de mal. "Vous n'êtes pas son amie ?"

Luna haussa les épaules. "C'est quelqu'un d'assez sympathique. Mais vous êtes bien plus avancé que lui. C'est pour ça que je dois vous parler."

"Et vous devez me parler de quoi ?"

"La prophécie vous relie l'un à l'autre, elle a la possibilité de laisser le vainqueur immortel," expliqua Luna. "Et en plus de ça vous avez déjà bien avancé sur le chemin de l'immortalité par vos propres moyens."

"Qu'en savez-vous ?" aboya Voldemort avec colère. Il n'était pas très sûr de la raison pour laquelle il accommodait cette jeune femme, qui était de toute évidence mentalement instable.

Luna le regarda avec surprise en entendant à quel point il était en colère. "Répandre vos secrets ne m'intéresse pas. Et non, je ne parle pas des horcruxes. Ca ça n'a rien à voir avec l'immortalité."

Les yeux de Voldemort s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. "Comment ça ?"

Luna se détourna et commença à flâner à droite à gauche. "Les horcruxes servent à repousser et à contrôler votre propre mort. Mais ils ne rendent pas immortel. C'est comme cette pierre dont vous avez essayé de vous emparer, celle de Flamel: elle donne la vie et la santé, mais pas l'immortalité."

"Vous n'êtes pas un vampire," affirma Voldemort en scrutant la jeune femme dans l'espoir de la comprendre.

"Non," répondit Luna avec un sourire radieux. "Je suis humaine. J'ai simplement choisi la voie de l'immortalité il y a un millénaire et demi. Et maintenant je suis là pour examiner cette possibilité avec vous."

"Vous ?" demanda Voldemort avec incrédulité. "Vous possédez la clé de l'immortalité ?"

Luna se retourna et planta son regard dans le sien. "Je n'ai aucune réponse susceptible de vous aider sur votre chemin. Ca n'est pas comme ça que ça marche." Elle cessa de le fixer avec autant d'intensité et lui adressa un grand sourire. "Mais vous êtes tout près. Je suis un peu la dernière borne kilométrique avant la sortie."

"Êtes-vous censée me faire abandonner ma quête ?"

Luna secoua la tête. "Absolument pas. Je suis simplement là pour vous informer de ce dans quoi vous mettez les pieds, parce qu'une fois qu'on est immortel on ne peut plus faire demi-tour. Les autre immortels et moi aimerions que vous soyez bien informé avant de prendre votre décision."

"Informé ?" Voldemort eut un sourire dédaigneux. "Vous souhaitez m'expliquer l'immortalité ?"

Luna hocha la tête et plongea la main dans sa poche arrière. "Je vous ai amené quelques brochures pour que vous repartiez avec. Essayez d'y jeter un œil quand vous aurez le temps. Envoyez-moi un hibou si vous avez des questions."

Voldemort accepta le dépliant, et vit que celui du dessus s'intitulait _Nos Corps, Nos Enveloppes_. La suivante était_ Défier les Lois de la Nature et Vous._ Voldemort avait l'impression d'être la victime d'une espèce de farce surréaliste géante. "Vous dites qu'on ne peut pas faire demi-tour, qu'est-ce que ça signifie exactement ?"

"D'accord." Luna choisit ses mots avec grand soin. "Je pars du principe que vous comprenez qu'il y a une liste. Et l'immortalité, c'est être retiré de cette liste. Les objets comme les liens magiques, les horcruxes, la Pierre Philosophale, tout ça ça ne sert qu'à repousser la mort, parfois indéfiniment. Mais avec ça on reste sur la liste. Quand on devient immortel on en disparaît. Et une fois qu'on y est plus… on ne peut pas se réinscrire."

"A vous entendre on dirait que l'immortalité est une malédiction," remarqua Voldemort, qui commençait à apprécier cette étrange jeune fille.

"Les vampires ne sont pas immortels," répondit Luna. "Eux sont maudits, et probablement plus fragiles que les humains. L'immortalité me convient parfaitement, mais je trouve la plupart des immortels bien plus déprimants que moi. Et déprimés, aussi."

"Combien d'immortels avez-vous rencontré ?" demanda Voldemort.

Luna fit non de la tête avec un sourire espiègle. "Je ne suis pas une rapporteuse, moi. C'est une étape de votre chemin que vous découvrirez vous-mêmes si vous choisissez de vous y engager." Luna parcourut du regard les arbres qui les entouraient. "Vous savez, j'ai eu la même conversation avec votre ancêtre."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Voldemort avec l'air d'en douter.

Luna hocha la tête. "Pas un de vos ancêtre moldus, Sally. Il était un peu plus jeune que vous quand je suis allée à Poudlard pour la première fois."

"Sally ?" répéta Voldemort. Il se dit brièvement que qui que ce soit d'autre aurait utilisé un nom aussi familier et il l'aurait ressenti comme une profonde insulte, punissable de mort. Cette fille avait dépassé les bornes, mais elle avait continué tellement loin derrière qu'il ne se sentait même pas vraiment offensé. "Vous appelez le plus grand des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard… Sally ?"

"Seulement en privé," le rassura Luna. "Le professeur Serpentard avait gagné mon respect. Sachant qu'au début je l'avais surnommé Salad-bar, il avait trouvé Sally bien plus à son goût."

Voldemort cligna des yeux lorsqu'il réalisa la logique du raisonnement. "Et comment allez-vous m'appeler ?"

"Allons-nous être en contact suffisamment souvent pour qu'il me faille un surnom privé pour vous ?"

"Si nous sommes tous deux immortels, je suppose que nos chemins risquent de se croiser quelques fois au cours de l'éternité, oui," commenta Voldemort.

"Très juste," dit Luna avec un sourire. "Et sans vouloir vous offenser, 'Voldemort' ne sonne ni très chaleureux ni très familier. Je sais que vous exécrez Tom, mais pourquoi pas Marv ? Ca fait une référence à vos ancêtres Serpentards, et je n'ai encore aucun ami qui s'appelle Marv."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se demanda quel sort on avait bien pu lui jeter pour qu'il accepte cette conversation aussi calmement. "Je vais devoir y réfléchir un peu."

Luna tomba d'accord avec lui, et ne put s'empêcher de sautiller en rond. "Je faisais mes devoirs dans sa tanière moite, parfois. Il y gardait Grozieux mais comme je suis immortelle, je savais que ça irait."

"Sa tanière moite ?" demanda Voldemort. "Il laissait une élève passer son temps libre dans ses appartements ?"

Luna fit non de la tête, cessa de sautiller et se retourna vers lui. "Seigneur, non ! Sa tanière moite était inconnue des autres. C'était parti d'une compétition entre les professeurs, à celui qui construirait la salle de bains privée la plus extravagante. Sally a fabriqué ces superbes toilettes, étincelantes et très luxueuses, et les autres fondateurs l'ont déclaré vainqueur en les voyant. A ce qu'il m'a dit il a été assez déçu de les entendre dire que sa pièce était la meilleure."

Voldemort essayait de toutes ses forces de sentir si l'étrange jeune fille mentait, mais il se surprit à avoir envie de la croire.

"La raison pour laquelle il était déçu était parce qu'en fait la salle de bains qu'il leur avait montrée était juste une diversion pour détourner l'attention d'une autre, vraiment immense, gigantesque même, qu'il était encore en train de bâtir. Quand son subterfuge a gagné le concours, il a changé son fusil d'épaule et son petit coin géant de la mort est devenu sa petite tanière privée. Et comme c'était toujours sombre et humide là-dedans, je l'ai surnommé sa tanière moite. Très peu de gens connaissaient cette pièce. Je crois bien qu'aucun des autres fondateurs n'était au courant."

"Vous appelez la Chambre des Secrets de Salazar Serpentard… la tanière moite ?"

"Et le plus drôle," ajouta Luna avec un sourire en coin. "C'est que les toilettes qui ont gagné le concours ne sont plus qu'un petit coin pour femmes ennuyeux ! Si je n'avais pas eu toute l'histoire j'aurais bien cru que Sally espionnait dans les toilettes des filles," finit-elle avec un gloussement.

Voldemort ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il s'était toujours pose des questions sur l'originalité de la location la pièce, et même s'il était réconfortant d'entendre que ce n'était pas du tout ce dont ça avait l'air, l'idée qu'elle ne fût qu'une tanière moite n'était pas très… légendaire.

"J'avais la mauvais habitude de coller la queue de Grozieux avec un sortilège de Glue, comme ça cette espèce de grosse râleuse était comme une chèvre attachée à un poteau," Luna vit que Voldemort ne paraissait pas très bien comprendre et expliqua. "Grozieux était son basilique de compagnie. Il ne faisait pas confiance aux élèves alors il la gardait dans sa tanière moite."

"Elle s'appelait vraiment Grozieux ?"

Luna haussa les épaules. "Je sais… c'est très commun pour un basilique, mais bon. C'est toujours mieux que le griffon de Gryffondor, il l'avait appelé Griffy."

Voldemort n'eut d'autre choix que de tomber d'accord.

"Je me rappelle une fois," Le souvenir fit glousser Luna. "Grozieux était en train de ramper par sa basiliquière, c'est comme une chatière mais en beaucoup plus grand, juste au moment où le sortilège de Glue l'avait atteinte. Elle s'est retrouvée coincée à moitié-dehors et elle s'est mise à remuer dans tous les sens, elle était furieuse. J'ai changé le mur autour d'elle en une tête de Sally géante. Et en la voyant s'agiter comme ça," Luna ricanait maintenant sans retenue. "C'était comme si Sally était en train de faire…" Luna fit une démonstration en tirant la langue et en la remuant rapidement de droite à gauche. Elle accéléra la manœuvre et commença à secouer sa tête toute entière, toujours aussi vite, envoyant ainsi des postillons voler en tous sens.

Voldemort la regarda faire, amusé, jusqu'à ce qu'un peu de salive ne l'atteigne à l'œil. Il se rendit soudain compte de l'indignité de sa conduite.

"C'était hilarant," ajouta Luna avec un sourire tout en regardant les lèvres de Voldemort se pincer alors qu'il essuyait les crachats de son visage. "Grozieux ne comprenait pas pourquoi on riait si fort, Sally et moi. Je sais qu'il a ajouté sa touche à la métamorphose pour la rendre permanente après ça."

L'amusement de Luna se tarit bientôt au profit d'un air un peu triste. "Je croyais vraiment que Sally allait devenir un immortel." Elle se tourna vers Voldemort avec un air très sérieux. "En fin de compte, c'est la nourriture qui l'a poussé à refuser."

Voldemort oublia soudain qu'il venait de se faire cracher dessus et la regarda avec soin. "Il a choisi de ne pas devenir immortel ?"

Luna hocha la tête. "Il était déjà tout au bord du précipice, et puis il a fait demi-tour. Maintenant je sais qu'il n'était pas du tout fait pour ça. Il aurait fini par déprimer, même s'il avait réussi à conquérir le monde."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, avec la nourriture ?"

Luna se mordit la lèvre. "L'une des caractéristiques de l'immortalité, c'est que c'est une aberration dans le cycle de la vie. Tout ce qui a un début doit avoir une fin, ce qui mène à un nouveau début. Les immortels ont un début, mais pas de fin, et donc ils doivent exister en dehors du cercle de la vie."

Voldemort dut se mordre la langue pour garder patience, puisque Luna semblait prendre son temps pour répondre à sa question.

"L'existence en dehors du cycle de la vie signifie que les immortels doivent produire leur propre nourriture," expliqua Luna. "Et c'est la raison pour laquelle la source principale d'alimentation des immortels est leurs propres déchets."

Les yeux de Voldemort manquèrent de peu de lui sortir de la tête.

"Un immortel forme son propre cycle de vie : il mange continuellement sa propre merde, et ils chient ce qu'ils ont mangé," expliqua Luna. "Vous pouvez boire et manger de la nourriture normale, mais les excréments de toutes sortes apportent bien plus qu'une source de nourriture classique. Et la marchandise la plus fraîche possible provenant de votre propre usine est toujours la plus puissante."

Voldemort étrécit les yeux et s'efforça de savoir si elle disait la vérité.

Luna se contenta de lui adresser un faible sourire. "Il y a une brochure qui parle de ça dans la liasse de bienvenue que je vous ai donné. Si vous choisissez de ne manger aucun excrément vous ne mourrez pas, mais vous deviendrez extrêmement faible. Vous serez incapable de mourir, à peine capable de bouger, et vous n'aurez plus une goutte de magie utilisable."

"Vous êtes sérieuse," déclara Voldemort, qui avait failli à trouver le moindre mensonge dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Luna opina. "C'est comme ça que ça marche. Plus vous essayez de masquer le goût, ou d'altérer une belle pile fumante et juteuse pour qu'elle ressemble à quelque chose plus au goût d'un mortel, et plus ça perd en efficacité."

"Vous êtes en train de me dire que pour être immortel je dois devenir un mange-merde jusqu'à la fin des temps ?"

"Oui, c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de vous dire," répondit Luna. "Enquêter et essayer de contourner ça fait probablement partie de la suite de votre chemin vers l'immortalité. Etrangement, ça n'est même pas pour cette raison-là que la plupart des gens choisissent d'arrêter de lutter contre la mort."

"Ah bon ?" demanda Voldemort, qui avait un peu de mal à y croire.

Luna secoua la tête. "Je ne peux pas vous en parler. Vous devrez trouver tout seul en continuant sur le chemin."

"Hmf," dit Voldemort. Il n'avait rien trouvé de plus éloquent.

Luna releva brutalement la tête avec un sourire éclatant, et se frotta le ventre. "Oh, doux Jésus. J'ai l'impression qu'une diarrhée est en route. Si vous voulez m'excuser, je dois faire du pudding pour demain."

Si c'était possible, Voldemort devint encore plus pâle que de coutume.

Luna sortit un balai de sa poche et annula le sortilège de Réduction qui s'y trouvait. Elle bondit dessus et commença à s'éloigner. "Envoyez-moi un hibou si vous avez des questions. C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Marv."

Voldemort ne dit rien et laissa la jeune femme s'envoler au loin. Il regarda les brochures qu'il tenait à la main et se dit qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir.

* * *

Luna haussa les épaules. "C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Ce serait chouette s'il m'envoyait vraiment une lettre."

Harry hocha la tête avec approbation. "Excellent travail, agent Popo. Excellent travail."

"Oh doux Merlin," murmura Minerva en regardant fixement ses deux élèves, totalement sidérée.

"Monsieur le Directeur ?" demanda Luna avec un petit sourire. "Pour protéger ma couverture, j'ai déjà demandé aux elfes de maison de me servir du boudin noir et de la purée d'aubergine à dîner."

Albus ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il se contenta d'adresser un signe de tête à la jeune Serdaigle, puisque les mots refusaient obstinément de sortir.

"Venez, agent Popo," dit Harry en se relevant. "Je ne crois pas que l'AD Junior soit prête pour la cour des grands."

Le reste de l'Ordre, terrifié, le regarda partir en silence.

Harry se retourna vers le Directeur et ses acolytes. "Si un jour vous êtes fatigués de vous tourner les pouces, faites-moi signe."

Il adressa un sourire à Luna. "Aux vues du succès de ta première mission, tu as le droit de choisir la prochaine. Tu as des plans ?"

Luna hocha la tête alors qu'ils descendaient ensemble les escaliers. "Hermione a déjà enchanté le slip de Malfoy pour l_'Opération Poire à Lavement._

"Excellent."

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur: BONUS ! J'ai choisi d'arrêter ici plutôt que de continuer. Mais j'ai pensé que notre Prince des Ténèbres préféré allait mener sa petite enquête derrière. Si j'avais pris la peine d'utiliser l'un de ses siiiii humbles et brillants espions au sein des antiques murs de Poudlard, la correspondance aurait ressemblé à ça:**_

_**Mon Seigneur,**_

_**Je vous remercie une fois encore de m'avoir confié cette mission et de m'avoir accordé votre confiance. Dans mon infinie sagesse, la raison de ceci continue de m'échapper, mais ça ne fait que prouver à quel point vous êtes plus brillant que moi. Je ne vis que pour vous servir.**_

_**Après une semaine de délicate observation, Luna Lovegood reste pour mon humble personne une énigme. Aucun des élèves n'a de respect pour elle. Presque tout le monde l'appelle Loufoca, derrière son dos mais aussi en face, et elle n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier une seconde. Au pire, cela semble l'amuser. Elle paraît tirer une grande joie de plaisirs simples et ordinaires, comme écraser un bol de gélatine entre ses orteils. **_

_**Potter et ses acolytes semblent être les seuls à tolérer ses excentricités, mais même au sein de la bande il apparaît qu'uniquement Potter ait une véritable estime pour elle. Je me demande s'il sait quelque chose à propos d'elle que je ne suis pas parvenu à découvrir.**_

_**En guise de test, j'ai ordonné à Théodore Nott de l'attaquer. Il lui a lancé un sortilège de Flammes Tranchantes dans le dos alors qu'elle n'était pas protégée et qu'elle regardait ailleurs. L'aisance avec laquelle elle a repoussé le sort témoigne de reflexes impressionnants. Ensuite, elle s'est mise à glousser, apparemment persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de jeu. Elle a esquivé tous les sorts de Nott et l'a atteint de plusieurs charmes sans danger mais très embarrassants. Elle l'a remercié d'avoir joué avec elle avant de partir en courant, car elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle allait être en retard en classe. Le seul sortilège ayant un effet de longue durée dans cette bataille de toute évidence perdue d'avance est la métamorphose des oreilles de Nott en ce qui se révéla être des papillons vampires.**_

_**Cela fait maintenant plus de deux jours que Nott ne peut plus rien entendre, et il s'est fait mordre les doigts à de nombreuses reprises. Les guérisseurs ont été incapables de rendre à ses oreilles leur état normal, et il se trouve toujours à l'infirmerie.**_

_**La seule autre chose qu'il me semble valable de vous rapporter est le fait que chaque soir elle se fait servir une espèce de longue boulette avec une épaisse sauce brune. Elle semble toujours fatiguée en fin de journée, mais après le repas elle paraît déborder d'énergie. Les elfes de maison on refusé de me dire ce dont il s'agissait et de m'en donner un peu.**_

_**Je suis certain qu'elle n'est jamais parvenue à sentir ma présence, et qu'elle ignore les informations que j'ai pu, même si les souvenirs évoqués par ce mot restent douloureux, fureter.**_

_**Votre humble serviteur,**_

_**Drago Ignatius Malfoy**_

_**Deux fois Ordre de Malfoy, première classe**_

_**Héritier de la lignée des Malfoy**_

_**Attrapeur et Capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard**_

_**P.S. : Dans un tout autre registre, auriez-vous un moyen de contrer les effets d'un genre de sort de fuite anale ? J'ignore ce à quoi j'ai été soumis et aucun de mes contresorts n'a eu d'effet. Le flux continu me prive de toute mon énergie. Je suis parvenu à dissimuler la situation à mes camarades, mais je dois changer ma poche toutes le quatre heures et cela commence à devenir pénible. **_


	2. Agent Fourrure Furieuse

_Note de l'auteur:_Ce one-shot est totalement indépendant et il n'y a pas d'autres Missions de prévues. Il y en aura peut-être, ou peut-être pas. Lire les aventures de l'agent Popo en premier peut aider à se mettre dans le bain, mais ça n'est pas indispensable. Pour ce que ça vaut, vous avez ma parole: personne ne mange de caca de manière visible dans cette Mission. Les reviews nourrissent la muse de nonjon. Merci.

_Note de la traductrice:_ Et voilà le deuxième et pour l'instant dernier OS des Missions de l'AD. Si jamais il y en a d'autres, nulle crainte, je m'empresserai de sauter dessus. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ont aimé ces deux fics, je précise que j'en ai une troisième du même auteur sous le coude, à hurler de rire bien que dans une veine plus... gauloise. Enfin j'ai un petit OS slash à faire avant mais ça ira vite (en plus ça fera plaisir aux sirristes, aux snaristes ET aux snackeuses, c'est pas beau ça ?).

Bon, bonne lecture, et obéissez bien à Pattenrond.

**THE DA MISSIONS: AGENT FURRY FURY**, **par nonjon**

* * *

**LES MISSIONS DE L'AD : AGENT FOURRURE FURIEUSE**

Albus parcourut du regard l'assemblée, constituée de membres de l'Ordre. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un peu plus longuement sur Rémus Lupin, et il poussa un soupir. "Je crains qu'Amos n'ait raison. Il est plus que probable que l'Acte de Régulation des Lycanthropes ne soit adopté. Les crimes commis pas Fenrir Greyback et les loup-garous qui se sont mis à son service ont eu un effet catastrophique sur l'opinion publique."

"Ca ne fera que les pousser tous vers Voldemort," ajouta Amos Diggory. "Mon contact dit qu'ils sont prêts à prendre le risque, les droits de quelques loup-garous ne pèsent pas lourd devant le désir de sécurité des masses."

"Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire ?" demanda Tonks d'un ton suppliant. "J'ai entendu dire qu'ils voulaient ajouter une annexe pour lever des fonds qui serviront à construire des camps de contrôle."

"Des centres ludiques," la corrigea Lupin. "Ca devrait être beaucoup plus facile à mettre en place une fois que tous les loup-garous seront enregistrés et qu'on leur aura tatoué leur numéro de contrôle."

"Je suis sincèrement navré, Rémus," admit Albus avec tristesse. "Il est peut-être temps de penser à déménager. Vous pourriez rassembler une aide internationale pour l'Ordre. Mais je crains que vous ne soyez plus en sécurité en Grande-Bretagne."

Dans un coin du bureau agrandi par la magie du Directeur, une plante en pot à laquelle personne n'avait prêté attention se leva et se retourna, révélant ainsi Hermione Granger, couverte de feuillage factice fait maison.

"Ceci est une mission pour l'AD !" s'exclama Hermione d'une voix forte en pointant vigoureusement un doigt en l'air.

Puis elle lança une petite palet rond au sol, qui explosa dans un grand éclair de lumière et d'épaisses volutes de fumée.

Alors que ceux qui étaient assis le plus près se mettaient à tousser et clignaient des yeux pour chasser l'image du flash, ils s'aperçurent qu'Hermione avait quitté le bureau.

Minerva toussait avec une main devant la bouche, tout en agitant l'autre pour chasser la fumée. "Je ne l'avais même pas vue. Quelqu'un savait qu'elle était là ?"

"Rien vu du tout," admit Maugrey. "L'est passée au travers de mon œil."

Albus lança un sortilège pour se débarrasser de toute cette fumée et poussa un soupir. "Comment se fait t-il que les membres de l'AD s'abaissent au niveau de maturité de Mr Potter ? Pourquoi aucun n'a-t-il l'effet inverse sur lui ?"

"Parce que c'est un chef né ?" suggéra Tonks.

"Parce qu'il est brillant ?" proposa Fred.

"Parce que c'est une machine à rétamer les mages noirs bavards et vantards ?" musa George à haute voix.

Rogue eut un sifflement irrité. "Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler des questions rhétoriques, bande d'imbéciles ?"

"Si, absolument," répondit Fred du tac au tac.

"A de nombreuses reprises," poursuivit George.

"Je sais pas," dit Tonks en se grattant le menton. "A quoi ça ressemble ?"

Rogue était livide de rage. "Elles ressemblent à…"

"C'était rhétorique," le coupa sèchement George.

"Imbécile," acheva Fred.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Tonks, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Au bout d'un moment, elle ajouta: "Enfoir…"

"Merci, Tonks," l'interrompit Albus. "Poursuivons, je vous prie." Albus fit un signe de tête à Kingsley, et se demanda silencieusement combien des réunions de l'AD étaient aussi productives pour Harry.

* * *

Ron grimpa sur l'estrade et s'assura que tous les membres de l'AD le regardaient. "Ok, c'est parti. Qui veut du gâteau ? Et qui veut retirer son pantalon ? Vous ne pouvez en choisir _qu'un seul_ sur les deux."

"Ah, ah, ah," intervint Harry en pointant l'un des membres de l'assistance du doigt. "Pas toi, Jordan. Ton pantalon restera là où il est, c'est clair ? Et la prochaine fois que Neville te pose une question, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je réponds avec des mots, pas avec des actes," répondit Lee en rechignant.

Harry sourit et se rassit avec un hochement de tête.

Ron, toujours sur l'estrade, demanda: "Tout le monde garde bien sa baguette dans sa poche arrière ?" En voyant les hochements de têtes et les murmures approbatifs, il poursuivit. "Quelqu'un s'est fait sauter une fesse ? Des démangeaisons ? Plus de gaz que d'habitude, peut-être ? Non ? Rien ?"

Ron soupira à la vue des signes négatifs de la tête et des nons murmurés. "Très bien. Encore un de leurs mensonges et leurs manipulations pour nous contrôler."

Colin Creevey releva le nez de l'immense registre dans lequel il était en train d'écrire. "Je vais le mettre juste avant "la pureté du sang a de l'importance" et après "obligation de faire enregistrer sa forme animagus".

"Un dernier sujet avant que je cède la place," dit Ron avec un coup d'œil à sa liste. "Pendant la dernière réunion, je sais pas qui c'est et je veux pas le savoir, mais quelqu'un a ensorcelé le papier dans les toilettes des garçons pour que les feuilles deviennent des pages du journal intime de Rogue. Pas cool, les gars. Sérieux, _pas cool_."

"Merci Ron," dit Harry en prenant sa place sur l'estrade. "Je pense que l'on peut estimer sans aucun doute que le coupable, qui que je sois, a été puni d'une grosse fessée pour avoir été un vilain chenapan. Et maintenant, la leçon du jour. Anthony et moi-même allons vous apprendre comment attraper, tuer et faire cuire un poulet en se servant uniquement des Impardonnables. Anthony, c'est toi qui fait le poulet."

"Commandant Suprême !" s'exclama Hermione en déboulant dans la pièce. "L'AD Junior a failli à sa tâche ! La solution finale lycanthropique se poursuit librement."

Harry poussa un soupir. "J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je suis surpris. Où en sont vos préparations, Madame le Président en Chef du Département de Recherche Granger ?"

"L'_Opération Tolérance ou Sinon_ est fin prête et attend votre approbation," répondit Hermione en se tenant droite et raide.

"Officier en Chef du Contre-espionnage Lovegood," appela Harry. "Comment avance votre projet ?"

"Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le moyen de faire tenir le balai dans le sens de la largeur," répondit immédiatement Luna.

"Pas ce projet là," la corrigea Harry.

"Oh," dit Luna dans un éclair de compréhension. "L'agent double Quidon est prêt à accomplir sa mission."

"Madame le Président en Chef du Département de Recherche Granger," Harry se leva et lui fit un salut. "L'_Opération Tolérance ou Sinon_ est maintenant lancée, sous votre tutelle directe. Pour la durée de cette mission je vous baptise par la présente agent Fourrure Furieuse."

Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira, et elle sembla gonfler de fierté. "Merci, Commandant Suprême. Avec votre permissions, je vais commencer immédiatement à travailler sur les potions, et je vous expliquerai votre rôle ce soir."

"Permission accordée, agent Fourrure Furieuse."

Hermione hocha la tête, et s'en fut à grands pas vers son laboratoire, la tête haute et le maintien ferme et résolu.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et dit: "On a presque une minute de retard par rapport à l'ordre du jour. Et si on annulait la session éducative d'aujourd'hui pour aller à la plage ?"

Tous les membres de l'AD éclatèrent en applaudissements et en sifflets, pour féliciter la plus géniale des organisations secrètes jamais créées.

* * *

Tonks sentit son bandeau se desserrer et tomber, et elle put enfin voir dans quelle pièce on l'avait emmenée. Elle était assise dans un siège en cuir douillet, dans un bureau mal éclairé qui lui était inconnu. En face d'elle, derrière un bureau en bois sculpté absolument massif, se tenait Harry Potter. Le jeune homme était installé dans un fauteuil encore plus impressionnant, les pieds posés sur le bureau, Pattenrond dans les bras. Il observait silencieusement Tonks tout en caressant le chat, qui ronronnait avec bonheur.

"Où sommes-nous, Harry ?" demanda Tonks en observant la pièce.

"Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas là en tant que Harry," dit-il tout en continuant à laisser glisser sa main sur la fourrure de Pattenrond. "Aujourd'hui, je suis là en tant que ton Commandant."

Tonks se raidit et bondit sur ses pieds. "Je sers pour le plaisir de mon Commandant Suprême."

"Excellent, agent Quidon, car j'ai une mission pour vous," lui dit Harry. Il baissa les yeux sur le chat qui se tenait sur ses genoux. "Pattenrond, tu sais ce que je dois te demander. Si tu y es prêt…"

"Miaou," répondit le félin. Il bondit à terre et se rendit rapidement dans le couloir, en passant la porte à pattes de velour.

"Agent Quidon," Harry se leva, reportant ainsi l'attention de Tonks de la porte que venait de franchir Pattenrond sur lui. "Votre responsabilité sera de vous assurer que Rémus Lupin passe de bonnes vacances et reste dans l'ignorance quant à la situation en Grande-Bretagne jusqu'à ce que l'on vous ramène à bon port. Je laisse les moyens d'y parvenir à votre discrétion."

"Oui, Commandant Suprême," répondit Tonks en faisant un salut militaire.

"Bien, suivez-moi…," dit Harry en posant une main sur son épaules, "Square Grimmaurd." Juste au moment où Harry annonçait la destination, il lança violemment par terre un petit palet, qui éclata dans une explosion de lumière et de magie.

Tonks ferma les yeux juste avant que le flash ne l'aveugle, et elle se retrouva soudain sur les marches du perron, Square Grimmaurd, avec Harry. "Rémus a énormément de valeur, mais pour le moment il doit rester dans le noir, alors tâchez de repousser la tentation de le recruter," expliqua Harry en frappant à la porte d'entrée.

Rémus vint ouvrir, légèrement surpris. "Harry ? Tu n'es pas censé être en classe ?"

"Enfin Lunard," dit Harry avec un sourire. "Es-tu vraiment certain que je n'y sois pas ?"

Rémus eut un sourire en coin et ouvrit la porte pour les laisser entrer. "Est-ce que le Directeur sait que tu es là ?

Harry entra, et Tonks le suivit diligemment à l'intérieur. Il la désigna du pouce et répondit: "Tu crois que c'est qui qui a insisté pour que je sois accompagné d'un Auror ?"

"Bien, parfait," Rémus eut un rictus un peu vicieux. "Vous gagnez le droit de m'aider à faire mes bagages."

"Ouais," répondit lentement Harry. "Écoute, en parlant de ça, tu ne vas pas quitter le pays tout de suite."

"Ah bon ?"

"Non," dit Harry. "Tu pars en vacances."

Rémus fronça les sourcils et constata que Tonks ne faisait rien pour l'aider. "Et qu'en pense le Directeur ? Il a fait beaucoup d'efforts pour m'obtenir un entretien avec l'ambassadeur de France."

"T'inquiètes pas de ça," dit Harry en agitant nonchalamment une main. "Je le dirai à Albus moi-même. Mais comme tu le sais, Patmol m'a laissé une certaine somme à distribuer dans son testament. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu pars en croisière en Scandinavie. Et avant que tu essayes de refuser ou de t'enfuir, le bateau a des locaux spéciaux et du matériel pour s'occuper correctement de certains passagers qui auraient de petits soucis pendant la pleine lune."

Rémus n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille, mais il était intrigué. En dépit de tout ça, il se sentit obligé de remettre l'idée en question. "Je ne crois vraiment pas que ce soit le bon moment pour ça."

"Stop. Non," dit Harry comme s'il était en train de gronder un jeune enfant. "Pas de discussion. Tu sais ce que stipule le testament de Sirius, et j'ai déjà acheté deux tickets non remboursables."

"Deux ?" Rémus avait vraiment besoin de clarifications. "Tu viens avec moi ?"

Harry fit non de la tête. "Désolé Lunard, pas cette fois, j'ai des trucs à faire. Mais je me suis dit que tu voudrais de la compagnie. Tu peux peut-être inviter, je sais pas moi, une métamorphomage qui te file de rêves mouillés, n'importe qui."

Rémus se sentit rougir, et le loup en lui se mit à hurler à la mort. "Très subtil, Harry."

Ce dernier vit que Tonks rougissait presque autant que Rémus. "J'ai donné aucun nom. Ca pourrait être n'importe qui. Mais je suis obligé de mentionner que j'ai ton portoloin pour les docks sur moi et que le paquebot lève l'ancre dans cinq minutes."

"Cinq minutes !"

Harry hocha la tête en vérifiant sur sa montre. "Attrape tout ce qui a une valeur sentimentale et dont tu peux pas te passer, mais tout ce qui peut être acheté, vêtements compris, ça sera sur la caisse noire de Sirius."

"D'accord, d'accord," dit Rémus, qui commençait à paniquer. "J'ai besoin de quoi ?"

"Un compagnon de voyage, ce serait pas mal," suggéra Harry.

"Okay," répondit brillamment Rémus. "Tonks… heu… tu veux bien…"

"D'accord, » répondit Tonks avec un petit sourire.

"Génial !" dit Rémus avec juste un peu trop d'excitation. Il répéta, un peu nerveusement : "Génial."

Harry les vit échanger des coups d'œil timides, tournant alternativement les yeux vers lui. Après quinze secondes d'un échange de regards silencieux, Harry en eut assez et plongea une main dans sa poche. Il en ressortit un préservatif, qu'il lança à Rémus. "Attrape !"

Les reflexes animaux de Rémus lui permirent de se saisir du prophylactique au vol, avec l'espoir que Tonks n'ait pas eu le temps de voir ce que c'était. Il n'envisagea même pas la possibilité que l'objet ait pu être son portoloin.

Tonks vit Rémus disparaître et se tourna vers Harry avec l'air méfiant. "Je vais avoir des problèmes au travail ?"

Harry fit signe que non. "Amélia me doit une faveur. Et ça dépend du ministre, mais tu pourrais bien te retrouver attachée de façon permanente."

"Attachée à quoi ?"

Harry eut un sourire et plongea la main dans son autre poche. Il en sorti un paquet de trois petites culottes comestibles. Il les lui lança et dit "Permission de vous retirer, agent Quidon."

Tonks serra le paquet contre elle et disparut.

* * *

"Harry, je trouve ça merveilleux que tu désires entrer dans le monde de la politique pour aider les loup-garous, et Rémus en particulier. Mais je ne crois pas que tu parviennes seul à faire une différence dans le vote pour l'Acte de Régulation des Lycanthropes," prévint Dumbledore alors qu'ils entraient tous deux dans la salle ou siégeait le Magenmagot.

Harry poussa un soupir. "Je vous suis reconnaissant de vous inquiéter Albus, mais je suis tout à fait prêt à être en minorité sur la question une fois que tout aura été dit."

Albus hocha la tête, et ils entrèrent dans le tribunal. De nombreuses têtes se tournèrent sur leur passage. Albus prit son siège à la place d'honneur en tant que Grand Manitou du Magenmagot, pendant que Harry se dirigeait vers l'endroit auquel les Black s'asseyaient traditionnellement, entre les Nott et les Jugson.

Albus, surpris, cilla en voyant où Harry avait choisi de s'asseoir. Il savait que Nicholas Nott et Jonathan Jugson ne tenteraient rien en plein milieu d'une session de vote, mais ça restait tout de même légèrement déconcertant.

Albus se leva pour parler. "Comme vous l'avez probablement remarqué, Harry Potter s'est joint à nous pour ce vote, comme le siège dont il a hérité lui en donne le droit. Il espérait pouvoir dire quelques mots à propos de l'Acte de Régulation des Lycanthropes."

"Merci, monsieur le Directeur," dit Harry avec un signe de tête tout en se levant. Il vit que les deux hommes soupçonnés d'être des Mangemorts avaient l'air extrêmement mal à l'aise de se retrouver ainsi dans la position inconfortable d'avoir le regard de toute la salle tourné vers eux. "J'ai bien lu tout le jargon légal touchant à l'Acte de Régulation des Lycanthropes, ainsi que toutes les additions et les amendements qui ont été proposés ou ajoutés. Et je dois dire que cette tentative de contrôle _pathétique _est totalement ridicule."

Albus fit la grimace et espéra que Harry savait dans quoi il allait se fourrer.

"Je me rend bien compte que vous avez tous consacré beaucoup de temps et de travail à tout ça," poursuivit Harry en secouant la tête. "Mais c'est à croire que vous n'y connaissez rien du tout aux loup-garous."

Harry constata que tout le monde l'observait attentivement, certains avec curiosité, d'autres avec un dédain à peine dissimulé. "Je parle de droits ici, de libertés. De droits civiques de base."

Harry inspira profondément et commença à élever de plus en plus la voix tout en abattant son poing dans la paume de son autre main. "Et si je ne veux pas avoir à cohabiter ces bêtes vicieuses et stupides, c'est mon droit et je ne devrais pas y être obligé. Où est la taxe sur les loup-garous ? On devrait pouvoir leur donner plus d'impôts qu'aux _vrais_ gens. On devrait pouvoir leur refuser l'entrée à nos magasins, nos bâtiments publics, notre ministère et nos écoles. Ce sont des créatures dangereuses et maléfiques, et elles sont une verrue sur le face de notre société !" conclut Harry d'une voix forte qui recouvrit les quelques sifflets et insultes intermittents. La majorité de l'assemblée avait commencé à l'acclamer et à applaudir à l'instant où il avait prononcé le mot "bêtes".

Du coin de l'oeil, Harry vit l'air sidéré d'Albus. Harry poursuivit, et continua à jeter de l'huile sur le feu. "Les loup-garous devraient être obligés de rester à l'arrière du Magicobus si on leur donne le droit de monter ! Les loup-garous devraient avoir leurs propres toilettes pour ne pas polluer celles des vrais sorciers ! On ne veut pas de loup-garous à proximité de nos enfants. Le mariage est censé être entre un homme et une femme, pas entre un homme et une créature violente et incontrôlable !"

Le brouhaha des disputes dans tous les coins du tribunal devenait progressivement assourdissant. Harry criait maintenant à pleins poumons, sa voix raisonnant dans toute la pièce. "Si on les tuait tous, alors il n'y en aurait plus jamais d'autre !"

Des applaudissements délirants emplirent le tribunal, et les quelques opposants à l'Acte de Régulation des Lycanthropes avaient l'air complètement défait.

Les partisans, eux, commencèrent vivement à composer de nouveau amendements, à la lumière de soutien politique de Celui Qui A Survécu et de ses nombreuses suggestions quant au contrôle des loup-garous. La nouvelle annexe comprenait tout ce qu'il avait mentionné, mais l'opposition n'accepterait pas toutes ces altérations sans contrepartie.

En premier lieu, les opposants à l'Acte exigèrent que les loup-garous soient autorisés à travailler pour le Ministère, et qu'on mette en place une action de discrimination positive dans tous les départements ayant quinze employés ou plus. Les conservateurs refusèrent en bloc. Les opposants essayèrent de baisser le nombre requis d'employés lycanthropes, mais en vain.

Après près d'une demi-heure de chamailleries, les deux partis parvinrent à se mettre d'accord sur un compromis. Presque tout ce que la majorité voulait voir ajouté à l'Acte était inspiré des paroles enflammées de Harry. Dans un geste de bonté admirablement creux envers les opposants à l'Acte, on ajouta une appendice qui permettait au loup-garous de continuer à travailler au Ministère pendant un mois. Il n'était par ailleurs précisé nulle part qu'ils devaient être rémunérés, le texte disait simplement qu'il n'y avait aucune loi les empêchant de travailler au Ministère pendant les trente prochains jours, et pas plus.

Albus n'avait eu aucune opportunité de parler à Harry durant la session, mais il savait qu'il devait avoir un tour dans sa manche. La version augmentée et finalisée de l'Acte de Régulation des Lycanthropes fut néanmoins mise au vote et ratifiée avec une majorité très large.

"J'en tiens un !" s'exclama une voix depuis le fond de la salle. "J'ai un loup-garou. Il était en train de torturer une jeune fille !"

L'assemblée se tourna et vit un homme menoté obligé de descendre les escaliers à coups de pieds.

"Mais il est hideux !" s'exclama l'un des membres.

"Ne le laissez pas blesser quelqu'un d'autre !" beugla un autre.

"Je veux le voir mort !" cracha Harry. "Attachons-le ! On devrait le pendre ! On devrait lui faire une injection léthale ! Il faut électrocuter cette vermine répugnante !"

"Mr Potter, ça suffit !" tempêta Albus.

"Oui, il a raison," répondit un autre homme. "Deux sur trois sera amplement suffisant."

"Leurs pouvoirs maléfiques les rendent résistants," dit Harry d'une voix sèche en ignorant royalement le directeur. "Il faut lui lancer un Avada Kedavra en plus !"

"Oh, je vous en prie," supplia l'un des membres de l'opposition.

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Vous avez raison, ce serait cruel. Mais on peut toujours fabriquer une chaise électrique... en _argent _!"

"Mort à la vermine !" s'exclama une vieille femme en colère.

"Silence !" ordonna Albus. "Cet homme a le droit d'avoir un procès avant que vous ne le condamniez tous. Je n'avais jamais vu un alarmisme et une psychose aussi répugnants !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ?" répliqua Harry, à présent leader de facto de la majorité anti loup-garous, d'une voix forte. "Il était en train de torturer une petite fille. Devons-nous vraiment refaire vivre l'enfer à cette pauvre enfant innocente en la forçant à se retrouver de nouveau en présence de cette bête ?"

L'homme menoté avait dévalé les marches jusqu'au milieu du tribunal et luttait à présent pour au moins se mettre à genoux. "J'ai torturé personne, je lui ai juste demandé si elle avait de la monnaie."

Harry bondit sur ses pieds et pointa un doigt vengeur sur l'homme allongé face contre terre. "Il a avoué ! Attachez-le ! Il est temps de montrer au monde que nous sommes sérieux à propose de l'Acte de Régulation de Lycanthropes !"

La foule s'était dressée derrière lui, et plusieurs personnes avaient commencé à prendre des mesures concrètes. Une chaise en argent poli fut érigée sur un podium qui pouvait monter et s'abaisser plus vite que la gravité ne devrait le permettre. Une seringue d'un vert fluorescent emplie d'un liquide d'origine mystérieuse fut programmée pour injecter son contenu à la première application de poids. Le prisonnier fut enchaîné au fauteuil et l'on serra un noeud coulant autour de son cou. Il haletait et tressaillait, et son corps grésillait au contact de la chaise. Quelqu'un enfonça la seringue dans son bras et on attendit que le réservoir se vide. On resserra le peu de mou qu'avait la corde pendant que la galerie continuait à papoter avec animation.

"Je ne peux pas laisser ça continuer en toute bonne conscience," insista Albus en élevant la voix. "Vous êtes en train de commettre une atroce injustice."

"Vous êtes en minorité, Grand Manitou," répliqua Tiberius Ogden, l'un des partisans les plus fervents de l'Acte assis tout près du directeur, d'un air sévère. "Nous avons une loi ratifiée _et _la majorité de notre côté cette fois."

Albus vit que Harry avait l'air parfaitement calme et continua de l'observer très attentivement. Le loup-garou tremblait, et son corps s'était mis à fumer aux endroits où la chaise touchait sa peau nue.

"La chaise est totalement chargée en foudre magique," annonça un sorcier vêtu d'une cape avec une capuche rabattue et doté d'une voix extraordinairement grave. "A votre signal."

Albus vit que Harry ne disait rien et en profita pour se tourner vers le loup-garou, qui à présent gémissait. Il ne savais pas quelle magie était à l'oeuvre ici, mais il était bien obligé de croire que Harry n'allait pas réellement soutenir et encourager l'exécution d'un loup-garou. "Quelles sont vos dernières paroles ?"

"Les dernières paroles sont réservées aux humains," insista Ogden. "Cette bête ne mérite pas de telles considérations. Allez y !"

Le sorcier encapuchonné hocha la tête et appuya sur le bouton qui était relié à la machine de mort faite à la va-vite.

L'effet fut instantané. L'électrocution fit passer un courant de magie dans tout le corps du malheureux pendant que l'injection répandait la substance mortelle dans ses veines, et la chaise commença à tomber sans que personne ne la retienne. Pendant un instant, la tête de l'homme sembla être sur le point de se détacher au cours de la chute.

Une énorme explosion de magie émana du corps du loup-garou condamné que tout le monde regardait à part deux personnes. Albus n'avais pas détaché les yeux de Harry, et ainsi ils furent les deux seuls à pouvoir ériger à temps un bouclier très rare et très spécialisé.

L'exécution devint brutalement encore plus répugnante lorsqu'un geyser de sang se répandit partout, aveuglant par là même tout le monde. La véritable fontaine du liquide épais et visqueux était clairement constituée de bien plus de sang qu'un corps humain, même très gros, ne pouvait naturellement contenir.

La vague de magie, sous forme d'une brume rouge, recouvrit tout et tout le monde. Le sang entra dans la bouche et les yeux des gens, les aveuglant, et recouvrit leur corps d'une épaisse couche tiède et poisseuse.

Harry retira son bouclier et vit Albus faire de même. Il adopta un air surpris. "Voilà qui était inattendu," commenta t-il.

Ensuite commencèrent les hurlements.

"Mon anneau ! Il me brûle ! Ca fait mal !"

"Aaah !" beugla une femme tout en arrachant son collier de sa poitrine. Elle le regarda brûler sa main avec horreur avant de le jeter par terre.

Dans la salle, tous ceux qui portaient de l'argent se rendirent compte que son simple contact leur était douloureux.

La plupart des gens avaient commencé à utiliser des sorts pour nettoyer le sang.

Albus se hâta de faire appeller tous les guérisseurs disponibles pour qu'ils viennent le plus vite possible.

Quelque volontaires venaient de terminer de faire disparaître les dernières traces de sang, y compris sur les murs et le plafond. Ils se mirent à humer l'air. "C'est quoi cette odeur ?"

Une vieille femme brisa sa baguette en deux par accident. "Doux Merlin ! Je ne maîtrise pas ma propre force !"

Jugson et Nott semblaient en pleine crise de panique, ce qui enchanta Harry.

Des guérisseurs se précipitèrent sur place pour examiner tout le monde, en commençant par les nettoyer de tout ce sang dans l'espoir de déterminer s'ils avaient ou non été blessés.

"A la lumière des horreurs dont nous venons tous d'être témoins," dit Albus en prenant son marteau. "Il me semble que nous devrions suspendre la séance pour aujourd'hui."

Tibérius Ogden lui confisqua le marteau juste au moment où il allait l'abattre sur le pupitre. "Non !"

"Mr Ogden," dit Albus en fronçant les sourcils. "Nous venons de traverser une terrible épreuve. Nous ne sommes pas en état d'accomplir quoi que ce soit de plus pour le moment."

"Non !" répliqua Ogden avec véhémence en serrant le marteau contre lui. "On ne peut pas suspendre la séance, pas tout de suite !"

Albus baissa légèrement la tête pour pouvoir regarder l'honoré membre du Magenmagot par dessus ses lunettes. "Sauf si vous avez suffisamment de soutien pour me mettre en minorité, ce n'est pas à vous de prendre cette décision."

"Hé, écoutez-moi tout le monde !" s'exclama Ogden. "Nous avons été exposés à une explosion magique et à du sang de loup-garou. Et maintenant, la plupart d'entre nous ont développé une allergie à l'argent, une sensibilité sensorielle plus aiguë et une plus grande force. Une fois sortis de ce tribunal nous risquons tous d'être sujets à l'Acte que nous venons de ratifier.

"Mme Fixington ?" demanda Albus.

La guérisseuse en chef se tourna vers lui et fit non de la tête avec un air triste. "Tous ceux qu'on a testé jusqu'à présent ont un résultat positif pour la lycanthropie."

"Vous êtes tous des monstres !" Harry bondit sur ses pieds, l'air furieux. Ils faisait sans cesse volte-face et bondissait en tous sens pour essayer de se maintenir à distance de tous ceux qui l'entouraient. "Ne m'approchez pas !"

Nicholas Nott fit un mouvement derrière Harry, mais ce dernier le vit faire du coin de l'oeil. Il se tourna vers lui à toute vitesse et l'envoya voler à travers la pièce avec un stupéfix dans lequel il avait mit trop de puissance.

"Il essayait de me mordre !" hurla Harry. "Vous êtes tous en train de devenir fous ! Finie la stupéfixion, le prochain qui m'approche goûtera à mon sortilège de Lance d'Argent !" Harry leva sa baguette bien haut tout en continuant à pivoter sur place.

"Baissez votre baguette, Mr Potter," dit Albus avec insistance tout en sortant sa propre baguette.

"Comment est-ce que je peux être sûr que vous n'êtes pas l'un d'eux ?" grogna Harry en pointant sa baguette vers lui.

"Est-ce qu'un guérisseur serait assez aimable pour nous tester, Mr Potter _et_ moi-même ?" demanda Albus avec fermeté. "Et ensuite retournez vérifier la lycanthropie chez tous les autre."

Harry ne baissa pas sa garde et garda un oeil sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Les guérisseurs annoncèrent bientôt que ni Harry ni le directeur n'étaient des loup-garous, but jusqu'à présent ils étaient les seuls. Il n'échappa pas à ceux qui attendaient encore de passer le test que personne d'autre qu'eux n'avait réussi à ériger un bouclier à temps.

"Vermine puante," marmonnait Harry dans sa barbe. "Sang-mêlés... animaux... répugnants... pervers..."

"Je demande la radiation totale de l'Acte de Régulation des Lycanthropes," s'exclama Tibérius Ogden en rendant son marteau à Albus.

"Ne me touchez pas, lamentables vermines !" aboya Harry lorsque plusieurs personnes se tournèrent pour lui jeter des regards incrédules. Il s'adressa à l'assemblée alors qu'on finissait de déclarer les derniers en bonne santé mais positifs pour la lycanthropie. "Vous ne pouvez pas radier la loi que vous venez de ratifier. Votre opinion ne devrait même plus compter."

Albus n'était pas très sûr de ce qui était en train de se passer, mais apparemment Harry avait réussi à changer tous les membres du Magenmagot en loup-garous. "Quelque soit votre opinion sur le sujet Mr Potter, la loi stipule clairement que les loup-garous ont le droit de travailler pour le Ministère. Et si une majorité significative est d'accord pour annuler cette loi, alors elle le sera, c'est écrit dedans. Et vous-mêmes avez voté en faveur de cette loi."

"Flûte !" s'exclama Harry en claquant les doigts avec irritation. "Mis à bas par ma propre épée."

"Haha !" jubila Jugson un peu plus loin. "Laissez la politique aux adultes, petit Potter. Vous êtes en minorité et seul dans votre camp. L'Acte de Régulation des Lycanthropes sera rejeté."

Harry fit un mouvement de la tête attristé et lança la prochaine étape le l'opération _Tolérance ou Sinon. _"Je suis peut-être en minorité pour le moment, mais tout le monde sait que la lycanthropie n'a que que vingt-cinq pourcent de chances d'être génétiquement transmise. Attendez une seule génération et les _vrais_ humains auront de nouveau le pouvoir. Et ensuite nous pourrons éliminer le problème, de manière _permanente _!"

"Jamais, Mr Potter !" s'exclama l'un des membres de l'assemblée. "Nous allons instituer de nouvelles lois. Des lois écrites par des loup-garous et dont il faudra une large majorité de loup-garous pour la renverser ou la radier."

"Damnation," jura Harry en levant le poing avec colère. "Mes plans sont déjoués !"

Albus se dit que Harry en faisait peut-être un peu trop, mais ce qu'il fit ensuite le laissa ébahi.

"Je sais !" s'exclama Harry. "J'ai le Ministre de mon côté. Il déteste les loup-garous encore plus que moi !"

Plusieurs membres du Magenmagot tinrent un conciliabule avant que l'homme ne donne sa réponse. "Nous avons une majorité. On peut le destituer immédiatement !"

"A la porte, Fudge !"

"Et qu'est-ce que vous ferez ?"demanda Harry avec hargne. "Vous n'allez quand même pas obliger le monde sorcier à vivre avec un Ministre lycanthrope ? Ca fera un tollé. Je mènerai la révolution moi-même avant de vous laisser transformer ces murs sacrés en votre petit zoo personnel."

Plusieurs personnes échangèrent des regards nerveux alors que Harry recommençait à agiter sa baguette pour forcer ceux qui se tenaient le plus près de lui à reculer un peu plus.

Tout le monde était complètement déconcerté, et Harry ne voulait pas leur laisser le temps de reprendre leurs esprits. "De toute façon, aucun d'entre vous ne comprend ce qu'est la douleur de la transformation, ni comment contrôler le loup en vous, comment ne pas vous soumettre à son pouvoir."

Un brouhaha apeuré à propos de leurs nouvelles vies et des ramifications de ce qu'il venait de se passer s'éleva dans tout le Magenmagot.

"Il faut construire des foyers gouvernementaux spéciaux pour les pleines lunes," suggéra quelqu'un. "On pourra fournir la potion Tue-Loup à ceux qui ne peuvent pas se la payer."

"Et des bourses pour Poudlard," aventura une femme. "Plus des modifications dans tous les bâtiments publics pour les rendre accessibles aux loup-garous."

"Dix millions de gallions pour la recherche d'un remède !" s'exclama une seconde femme, s'attirant ainsi des applaudissements.

"Cinquante millions !" répliqua un homme, suscitant des acclamations encore plus bruyantes.

"La discrimination basée sur une affliction non voulue sera rendue illégale !" beugla fièrement quelqu'un.

Albus tournait la tête en tous sens pour essayer de suivre, sans pouvoir en croire ses oreilles.

"Ca ne marchera jamais," leur hurla Harry. "Tant que je suis là et que j'ai le soutien du ministre, vous n'avez aucun pouvoir dans cette cour. Les _vrais_ gens n'accepteront jamais ça !"

"Je sais !" s'exclama Jonathan Jugson en s'éloignant de Harry pour bien montrer qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. "Vous avez dit que nous ignorions ce que ça signifie d'être un loup-garou. C'est pourquoi nous allons nommer _votre _ami Rémus Lupin Ministre par intérim."

Harry étrécit les yeux sous le regard anxieux de l'assemblée. Il se tapota le menton, en pleine réflexion. "C'est quelqu'un d'assez bien..." Harry fronça les sourcil comme s'il venait d'avaler quelque chose de répugnant et ajouta: "Pour un loup-garou."

"Et nous allons créer un nouveau département," suggéra un autre homme. "Si le Ministre en poste n'est pas affecté par la lycanthropie, alors il faudra un Directeur des Affaires Lycanthropiques qui aura un pouvoir égal à celui du Ministre. Et il ne pourra être renvoyé de son bureau qu'avec l'accord du Magenmagot et les signatures d'au moins mille loup-garous sur une pétition."

Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore et lui adressa un petit sourire. "On dirait bien que je n'ai pas le choix."

Dumbledore se contenta de le fixer d'un regard incrédule et un peu effrayé à l'idée de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Tout les autres commencèrent promptement à rédiger les nouvelles lois après un vote officiel pour annuler la version originale de l'Acte de Régulation des Lycanthropes (qui était passé avec la majorité écrasante de 159 votants pour le oui et 1 Commandant Suprême pour le non). Fudge fut éjecté de son poste à l'unanimité et Rémus Lupin fut désigné Ministre par intérim sans que personne ne le prévienne ni ne lui demande son avis.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, le matin suivant la pleine lune, Tonks reçut un portoloin et l'ordre de l'AD de ramener un Maraudeur épuisé et franchement suspicieux Place Grimmaurd, raccourcissant par la même leur croisière de quatre jours.

En entrant dans la cuisine ils trouvèrent un brunch qui les attendait sur la table.

Assis à une extrémité se trouvait Harry, occupé à mâcher des morceaux de banane en en donnant un sur deux à Hermione qui était perchée sur ses genoux, la tête posée sur son épaule.

"Salut, Lunard," salua Harry en cassant un morceau de fruit pour le glisser dans la bouche d'Hermione. "La forme ?"

"J'ai mal partout, je suis crevé, et je me demande pourquoi je suis revenu en Angleterre," grommela Rémus en s'asseyant à la table et en s'emparant de quelques morceaux de bacon.

"Hermione m'a fait remarquer quelque chose de très intelligent qui m'avait échappé," répondit Harry. "Ta campagne sera bien plus facile si on te vois frais et dispos le matin suivant la pleine lune, prêt à travailler."

"Ma campagne ?" répéta Rémus d'un ton perplexe. "Ecoute Harry, je sais que tu voulais m'éloigner pour que je ne sois pas au courant," Il se tourna pour adresser un sourire plein de douceur à Tonks. "Mais avant que je parte, Amos m'avait déjà donné un bracelet spécialement enchanté pour me donner les résultats du vote au cas où ils avancent la séance à ce mois-ci. Il a viré au noir il y a une semaine, alors je sais que l'Acte a été ratifié. Est-ce qu'il y a eu d'autres amendements de rajoutés ?"

Lorsqu'Hermione répondit, elle arborait un grand sourire. "Oui, Harry. Dis-lui quels amendements ont été ajoutés."

Harry leva les yeux au plafond. "Il y a eu quelques ajouts assez... peu ragoûtants," expliqua t-il. "Des restrictions sur un certain nombre de choses, comme un impôt sur la respiration par exemple, mais inutile de t'en inquiéter. Parce que ce que ton joli petit bracelet ne t'a pas dit, c'est que l'Acte a été totalement retiré moins de deux heures plus tard."

Rémus hochait la tête en s'attendant au pire. Surpris, il se figea et fixa Harry du regard, un morceau de bacon dépassant de sa bouche. Il l'avala et demanda : "C'est vrai ?"

Hermione souffla d'un air agacé en se tournant vers son ancien professeur. "Je vous l'avais dit que c'était un travail pour l'AD."

"Je dois admettre avoir eu quelques espoirs en t'entendant dire ça, mais après que le bracelet..." Rémus s'interrompit un instant avant de demander: "Alors c'est tout ? Plus besoin de m'inquiéter à l'idée d'être tatoué et balancé dans un camp ludique ?"

"Non," lui assura Harry. "Aucune raison de s'en faire."

"Une seconde," répondit Rémus. "Si l'Acte a été rejeté, pourquoi je dois aller me montrer ou faire campagne pour les droits des loup-garous ou je ne sais quoi ?"

Harry poussa un soupir. "Franchement, les membres de l'AD Junior ne sont pas très vifs."

"Vous n'avez pas écouté ? L'AD s'est chargée de tout," expliqua Hermione. "Les droits des loup-garous sont parfaitement garantis et vous n'aurez plus jamais besoin de vous inquiéter de ça."

"Alors pourquoi je peux pas aller me coucher ?" geignit Rémus.

"Parce qu'il est encore trop tôt pour repousser l'idée d'une réélection," répliqua Hermione. "Si après quelques semaines vous décidez que vous n'êtes pas fait pour être Ministre de la Magie, alors_ là_ vous pourrez vous retirer de la course du printemps prochain et faire toutes les grasses matinées que vous voudrez."

Rémus regarda Tonks, puis Harry et Hermione. Il répéta les mots qu'il venait d'entendre dans sa tête encore et encore, avant de simplement répondre : "Quoi ?"

"Tu as été nommé Ministre intérimaire de la Magie ," répéta Harry fort et lentement.

"Quoi ?" demanda de nouveau Rémus.

"Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?" dit Harry avec lassitude. "L'agent Fourrure Furieuse, commandant en chef de l'_Opération Tolérance ou Sinon_, a créé une nouvelle maladie magique que les guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste ont commencé à appeler fausse-anthropie ce matin, parce qu'elle imite tous les aspects de la lycanthropie en dehors de la transformation lunaire."

"En dehors de la trans..." Rémus s'arrêta et se pinça pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de dormir. Lorsqu'il ne se réveilla pas, il se retourna vers Harry et Hermione. "Oui, oui il faut que tu me fasses un dessin. Donc, une fois de plus, hmm... _quoi_ ?"

"L'agent Fourrure Furieuse," répéta Harry. "a créé une potion qui a pour effet de vous rendre allergique à l'argent de manière permanente tout en augmentant légèrement la force et l'odorat. Avec l'aide de l'agent Orange, elle est parvenue à en faire une arme et même à la faire répondre positivement au charme standard pour dépister la lycanthropie."

Hermione enchaîna avec un sourire. "Et donc, le Commandant Suprême est allé au Magenmagot et a déchaîné tout le monde avec son discours sur le danger et le fardeau que représentent les loup-garous pour la société. Moins d'une heure plus tard ils étaient tous surexcités et prêts à 'exécuter' les cinq cent litres de sang contaminé qu'ils croyaient être un loup-garou qui faisait la manche."

Rémus les écouta en marmonnant de temps à autre "Quoi ?" dans sa barbe.

Harry poursuivit. "En un clin d'oeil tout le monde à part Albus et moi croit être devenu un loup-garou et tout d'un coup l'Acte de Régulation des Lycanthropes n'a plus du tout l'air aussi fun pour les concernés. Un petit coup de coude ici et là et Fudge se retrouve à la porte, on a un Directeur des Affaires Lycanthropiques en poste permanent qui a autant d'autorité que le Ministre..."

"Des bourses pour Poudlard," ajouta Hermione. "La potion Tue-Loup fournie par le gouvernement..."

"Des foyers spéciaux pour les transformations, cinquante millions de gallions pour la recherche," reprit Harry. "Oh, et évidemment tu as été nommé Ministre de la Magie par intérim."

"Evidemment," répondit Rémus d'un ton moqueur en hochant la tête et en jetant un coup d'oeil à Tonks, qui avait l'air aussi surprise que lui. "Moi, Ministre de la Magie. Parfaitement logique."

"Ca l'est," expliqua Hermione. "Après tout, Harry était le dernier représentant anti loup-garous important qui restait, et donc ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un qu'il approuverait pour le poste. Dans le cas contraire il risquait de prendre la tête de la révolution contre les bêtes sauvages répugnantes qui remplissaient le Magenmagot."

"Et d'ici une semaine ou deux," compléta Harry. "La plus brillante sorcière de Poudlard créera un merveilleux traitement contre la fausse-anthropie qui fera date. Qui sait, peut-être que le Ministre la récompensera d'une médaille spéciale pour son incroyable découverte."

"Bien sûr," confirma Rémus. "Un geste d'approbation du Ministre."

"L'un dans l'autre," dit Harry en souriant à Hermione. "Je dirais que cette mission fut un succès, agent Fourrure Furieuse."

"Merci, Commandant Suprême."

"Je crois que je ferais bien d'aller me coucher," dit Rémus en se levant. Il coupa court à toute protestation en ajoutant d'un ton moqueur : "Les apparitions et les réélections peuvent attendre."

Harry sentit Hermione gigoter joyeusement sur ses genoux alors que Rémus était déjà à mi-chemin du couloir. "Et surtout, n'oublie pas Lunard, en tant que Ministre tu peux choisir toi-même les aurors attachés à ta protection permanente. Alors si jamais il y a une metamorphomage qui te files des rêves mouillés, tu pourrais peut-être penser à elle."

Rémus adressa un faible sourire à Tonks, qui elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

"Je vais faire une sieste," dit-il en sortant de la cuisine.

En le voyant partir, Harry s'exclama : "C'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais à l'idée en disant de penser à elle, mais ça marche aussi !"

* * *

_Note de l'auteur_: Ainsi s'achève le deuxième volet des Missions de l'AD. Pattenrond vous ordonne de reviewer.


End file.
